


unwind me with your mind tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're alone like this, Sunggyu's everything belongs to Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwind me with your mind tonight

 

 

It's late night. Woohyun is sitting on his bed looking through a sports magazine when the door to his room opens and Sunggyu's head pokes through it.

"Can I come in?" he asks quietly. Woohyun nods, a little distractedly since the article he's reading is very interesting. Sunggyu hesitantly sits down on the edge of the bed; his shoulders are tense and he folds his hands on his lap. Woohyun puts the magazine away. He thinks he knows what's about to come.

"I- I touched myself," Sunggyu blurts out, hanging his head. Woohyun hums, shifting on the bed to sit next to Sunggyu. He puts his hand on his nape, a touch that's meant to soothe Sunggyu's worries. He's always the same, always filled with hesitation when he comes to Woohyun for a scene. But he needs it too much to stop.

"When?" he asks, keeping the tone of his voice neutral. The rule was simple. Sunggyu wouldn't like being controlled on all levels of his life, and it wouldn't he possible either way; he is, after all, the leader. But when it came to sex, he is Woohyun's, and when Woohyun gave him instructions he was supposed to follow. The rule he set a few weeks ago was for Sunggyu not to touch himself without his permission. "And how many times?"

"Just once." Only now, Sunggyu dares to look up at him, but the eye contact is brief, his eyes soon flicker down again. Maybe he's ashamed for disobeying Woohyun. Even if it was done on purpose, to get Woohyun to punish him, he seems to regret it. Good. "A few days ago."

"And you tell me this only now?" Woohyun withdraws his hand. He's genuinely disappointed. They've been busy recently but even a single text message would do. He knows how much Sunggyu needs this thing between them, and he is serious about it. He expects the same from him.

"There was no time," Sunggyu says quickly, raising his head again, but as soon as he sees the look on Woohyun's face, he falters. "I'm sorry… master." The word falls from Sunggyu's lips almost naturally now. He used to have trouble using it, despite it being obvious that he wanted to. But Woohyun was determined to bring all his walls down, let him unwind completely. And they've already come so far.

"You know what this means, right?"

Sunggyu nods, biting his lip.

"It's one thing that you disobeyed me," Woohyun continues. "There's also the fact you did not tell me about it immediately."

"I'm sorry," Sunggyu whispers, eyes fixed on his hands.

"On your knees."

Sunggyu obeys instantly. Woohyun studies him for a moment. He's wearing plain jeans and an oversized sweatshirt but as expected of him, the clothes are carefully selected and they look very nice on him. His kneeling pose is good, too. He's learned well.

Woohyun's eyes move to his face, his lowered eyes, eyelashes dark against his flushed cheeks. His pink lips, slightly parted, as always when he's nervous. The earring in his ear, glinting in the night lamp light.

He's impossibly pretty, and Woohyun doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing him like this. On his knees, waiting for his orders. Their proud leader, submitting to him completely. The power rush is intoxicating.

He stands up and unhurriedly unbuckled and unzips his pants. Sunggyu is still, waiting. He doesn't move when Woohyun pulls his cock out and starts stroking it into full hardness but Woohyun can see him swallow thickly. He knows how much Sunggyu wants his cock in his mouth. It's surprising that someone who initially didn't like sucking cock enjoys it so much now. He has been trained well.

"Look up," he says and Sunggyu does, looking at his face first and then, realizing there are no further orders for now, fixing his eyes on his cock. He leans in just a little, licking his lips. Woohyun smiles. "You want a taste, baby?"

"Please, master," comes a quiet reply.

"Then suck me off."

Sunggyu doesn't need to be told twice. He shifts closer and Woohyun watches his delicate fingers wrap around the base, his pink tongue darting out, pressing against the tip, lapping up the precome. Woohyun sighs; the sight is so erotic. Then Sunggyu wraps his lips around the head and takes him into his mouth and Woohyun curses, hand twisting in Sunggyu's hair as the wet heat of his mouth engulfs him.

It's so good; he moans as he watches Sunggyu's pretty lips around his thick shaft. He's very good at it now, he knows what Woohyun likes and he tries his best to make him feel good. And he's so enthusiastic about it, licking and sucking at his cock in earnest like it's all he ever wants to do. It's so fucking hot.

Woohyun loves fucking Sunggyu's mouth and he knows Sunggyu likes it too, likes having his hair pulled, likes choking on his dick. But he lets him control the pace this time and it's just as arousing, to watch him willingly deepthroat him, take his cock as far as possible until he's struggling to swallow and breathe, tears welling up in his eyes, and then pull back, sucking diligently. Dip his tongue in the slit, licking the precome off again, before he takes him deep into his mouth again.

Woohyun feels his balls tighten when Sunggyu moans around his cock, shifting on his knees. He seems so turned on by just this. He's too sexy for his own good. And his mouth feels so fucking good, it's not long before Woohyun feels his cock throb as he nears his release.

With a groan, he comes into Sunggyu's mouth. Sunggyu tries his best not to let even a drop of it spill out. He keeps it in his mouth like he's been taught to, waiting for a permission to swallow. Woohyun studies his teary eyes, flushed face, swollen lips wet with spit and come. Not yet, he decides. Usually he allows Sunggyu to swallow right away. As much as Sunggyu seems to love his come, keeping something in your mouth is very uncomfortable. But this is, after all, a punishment.

Ignoring Sunggyu's pleading stare, he fixes his pants and sits back down on the edge of the bed.

"Undress," he orders simply.

Sunggyu's hands shake a bit as he takes his clothes off. He folds them neatly, putting them on the chair, then stands in front of Woohyun naked. He keeps his hands loosely at his sides, not covering anything, like he's been taught to. Woohyun has told him many times that he finds him beautiful and he hopes Sunggyu doesn't feel self-conscious standing in front of him like this. He can see the flush adoring his cheeks, though. His eyes are fixed on the floor. He's embarrassed.

Woohyun reaches out and takes Sunggyu's hand in his. He caresses the back of his hand with his thumb in a gentle, reassuring gesture.

"My pretty baby," he whispers. Sunggyu closes his eyes; his hand trembles in Woohyun's grip. "I want you to take one of the plugs, prepare yourself and put it in." He pauses, waiting for a reaction. Sunggyu meets his eyes and nods, unable to answer with his mouth still full. "Do it on the floor," Woohyun adds as an afterthought.

He lets go of Sunggyu's hand and reaches for the magazine, opening it where he left off. He doesn't plan to watch Sunggyu. Preparing himself while being watched intently could be embarrassing but doing it while being ignored can be even worse; downright humiliating.

It's not as easy as he tries to make it seem but he manages to focus on the article, not paying any attention to the soft noises Sunggyu makes as he stretches himself, spread out on the floor. He waits. Eventually, Sunggyu crawls over to him and bumps his head against his knee. When Woohyun looks down at him he's flushed, his eyes wet, and he's glaring. The experience must have been difficult for him. Woohyun smiles and puts the magazine away.

"Did you put it inside?" Sunggyu nods, his expression expectant. Woohyun rests his hand on top of his head. "Good boy."

Sunggyu shivers, his eyes dropping to the floor. It's the first time Woohyun praised him today, so it must mean a lot to him. Woohyun grasps his chin, presses his thumb to his lower lip.

"Open up." Sunggyu obeys; it's mostly salvia in his mouth at this point, but Woohyun can still see his come.

"You did well, baby," he praises again. "You can swallow."

Sunggyu does, practically shaking in relief. Woohyun carefully wipes away the trails of spit dripping from the corners of his mouth with his thumbs, then cups his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"You're my good boy, right?"

"Yeah…" Sunggyu replies, a little hoarsely.

"Next time you happen to misbehave, you will let me know as soon as possible." Woohyun states it as if it's a fact, voice firm, commanding.

"I will," Sunggyu's voice is now quieter, as if he's still ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Woohyun smiles, shaking his head. "You've apologized already, baby. I'm just making sure we understand each other. Now, come here, over my lap."

He can see how flushed Sunggyu's face is as he climbs on the bed and lies down over his lap. He always considered spanking incredibly embarrassing, initially he didn't agree to do it at all. Once he decided to try it turned out that it was very arousing to him, despite the humiliation- or maybe because of it. It was also the easiest way to push him into subspace. So they ended up doing it a lot.

Woohyun can feel how hard Sunggyu is, his cock pressed to his lap. He's been like this since the blowjob, the poor thing. But they will take care of that later. He presses lightly against the blunt end of the plug Sunggyu put into himself. Sunggyu moans softly and Woohyun can't stop himself from moving the plug around a bit watching Sunggyu's hole clench around it.

"You love it, hm? Being full."

"Y-yes," Sunggyu replies breathlessly. "But…"

"What, baby?" Woohyun stops teasing him. Instead, he squeezes and kneads his cheeks and thighs, warming them up for the impact of his hand, watching the pale skin turn pink. Sunggyu shifts a little in his lap, his breath becoming labored under the ministrations. He likes it, Woohyun knows.

"But it's better if it's you inside me," Sunggyu mumbles, a little sulkily. Woohyun bites his lip. His baby is so cute sometimes. It makes him want to just spread Sunggyu open and fuck him hard, right now. But it has to wait.

"And you think you deserve it right now?" he asks instead. Sunggyu stills, and for a moment his heavy breath is the only audible sound in the room.

"No," he replies finally. "I've disappointed you..."

Woohyun only hums in acknowledgement, not bothering to comment on what was an obvious statement anyway. "I want you to count with me," he instructs.

He spanks Sunggyu until his ass and thighs are all red, and Sunggyu is shaking and whimpering, barely able to keep counting. Each hit makes his muscles tense, his hole clenching on the plug inside him, and it's soon obvious he's at his limit. His hips buck a little once in a while, like he's barely stopping himself from rubbing his erection against Woohyun's pants. When Woohyun stops, he hears Sunggyu sniff, his breath jarred. It seems like he's crying.

He's completely pliant when Woohyun pulls him up to sit in his lap. He cups Sunggyu's hot cheeks, brushes the tears away with his fingers.

"You did so well," he whispers. He leans in to press a gentle kiss to Sunggyu's lips. "Good boy." He leaves small pecks all over Sunggyu's face. "I'm so proud of you." Sunggyu's eyes are closed, his eyelashes fluttering, his breath hot and uneven, tickling Woohyun's face. He's clutching onto Woohyun's shoulders, digging his fingers into them almost painfully.

"Do you want to get fucked now, baby?"

Sunggyu shudders, pressing himself closer to Woohyun. "I want whatever you want," he whispers softly. It basically translates to I want to please you, do whatever you want to me. It turns Woohyun on so much when Sunggyu gets like this, so eager to please. 

He kisses Sunggyu; hot, hungry, exploring every inch of his mouth, gripping his hips hard, possessive. Sunggyu opens his mouth to him willingly, lets him do as he pleases. In this state, he's usually passive even when it comes to kisses. So different from the usual him, but that only serves to arouse Woohyun even more.

He pushes Sunggyu off his lap and onto the bed. Sunggyu immediately spreads his legs for him and Woohyun curses under his breath. He's so pretty like this. So soft under his touch as he squeezes his thighs, his hips, his sides. So compliant. Offering all of himself so readily.

He pulls the buttplug out; Sunggyu whines softly at the sensation. Woohyun's fingers brush against his entrance, but he's well stretched, open and ready for him, so he doesn't bother fingering him. He wraps his fingers around his cock, flushed and dripping with precome.

"You're so hard," he whispers, stroking it a few times. Sunggyu mewls and squirms under the touch; he hasn't been given a permission to come yet and it must be difficult for him to hold back at this point.

"Master, please," he nearly sobs, trembling as Woohyun keeps teasing him.

"Yeah? What does my baby want?" He pauses, stroking him faster and Sunggyu cries out, twisting his hands in the sheets. "Do you want to come? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Sunggyu seems taken back by the question, staring at Woohyun with hazy eyes, his chest heaving with his quickened breath.  

"I- I always want you the most," he says weakly. Woohyun can't help but feel proud. He wouldn't get angry or punish Sunggyu if he chose to come. His questions are never traps, he doesn't want Sunggyu to be scared of what he really needs. But it makes him happy that his baby is so good and that he wants Woohyun the most.

"Good boy," he says, rubbing Sunggyu's hip soothingly. He presses the tip of his cock against Sunggyu's entrance. Sunggyu sucks in a sharp breath, completely still in anticipation. Woohyun decides it's time to stop teasing. He just grips Sunggyu's thighs and pushes in.

And it's so fucking good. Hot, tight and slick inside. Sunggyu lets out a desperate moan, pushing back against him, trying to get him in deeper.

"So needy," Woohyun breathes hotly. "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

"You," Sunggyu replies immediately. He cries out as Woohyun pulls out then quickly pushes back in again. "Only- ah! only you…"

Woohyun fucks him fast and hard. Sunggyu feels so good when he's fucked hard like this, hot walls clenching around his dick each time Woohyun brushes against his prostate. And he looks so lovely, flushed, panting, moaning helplessly as he's taken over and over again.

"Please… I can't…" Sunggyu whines. He's clenching tightly on Woohyun, his cock heavy and leaking precome all over his stomach, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles have turned white. It seems he's barely stopping himself from coming. It's not surprising, Woohyun knows he can some easily just from being fucked, without needing to be touched at all. And he's so obedient, trying hard to hold back, waiting for permission.

"You can come when I come," Woohyun instructs and Sunggyu shudders, squeezing his eyes shut. But he obeys. It doesn't take Woohyun long with how Sunggyu's muscles are contracting around him, how warm and soft he feels around his cock, his body yielding to him completely. As soon as he comes, releasing his seed inside Sunggyu, Sunggyu comes as well, shuddering beneath him, each of his breaths coming out in a soft gasp.

Woohyun gathers him into his arms right after. Sunggyu hides his face in the crook of Woohyun's arm, shaking in his embrace. Woohyun knows his orgasms during a scene can be very intense, it's not rare for him to pass out, or be completely incoherent afterwards. And he knows how vulnerable he is at those times, and how much he needs closeness.

"My pretty baby," Woohyun whispers, kissing his hair. "You're so good, you did so well."

He holds Sunggyu like this, whispering sweet nothings to him, until he stops trembling and his breath calms a little. He feels Sunggyu wrap his arms around him as well, tangling their legs together.

"I love you, Hyun," he mumbles, voice strangled, heavy with emotions. "I love you. I love you…"

Woohyun heart feels like it's about to burst in his chest. He sometimes wonders how well Sunggyu remembers the things he says when in subspace, and if he gets embarrassed about it. Woohyun rarely reminds him, and he doesn't tease him about it. He knows Sunggyu is reserved and secretive and he feels honored to be able to see him like this, be with him when he's this open and raw.

"I love you too," he replies, his eyes stinging a little as he embraces Sunggyu even tighter. "So, so much."

Sunggyu sighs; he sounds content. "I'm all yours," he whispers.

"All mine," Woohyun agrees. "And you're my everything, you know?"

Sunggyu doesn't respond to that. It seems he's about to doze off, his breath slowly evening out. Woohyun gently untangles himself from the embrace, and Sunggyu grunts in protest, holding onto his arm.

"I'll be right back," he promises with a smile. Sunggyu lets go; the calm trust in his eyes makes Woohyun's heart jump.

He does come back after a moment, with a bottle of water, wet wipes and soothing lotion. Sunggyu barely reacts when Woohyun cleans him up then applies the lotion on the red marks on his skin. He lets Woohyun pull him up to a sitting position and drinks some water when told to.

"Good boy," Woohyun whispers, tenderly brushing strands of hair away from his forehead. Sunggyu just smiles absently, resting his head on Woohyun's shoulder, more than ready to fall asleep like that. Woohyun chuckles and pulls him to lie down with him, and throws the covers over the both of them.

He watches Sunggyu when he sleeps, thinking how much he loves him, and how much he appreciates the trust Sunggyu has put in him. He'll be there when Sunggyu wakes up, when he is more aware, far more reserved, and perhaps a little ashamed of the things they did, a little self-conscious that he needs those things so much to be less stressed, to deal with all his responsibilities with his mind clear. He'll be there to hold his hand and soothe his worries, right there by his side, as he always is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking in the fandom for quite a while now and finally decided to post one of my fics. I'm nervous but I hope someone out there enjoys it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
